Whenever
by TheLastNumberOfPi
Summary: Because we all know that the Bookworm and the Beast are just meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with a Fairy Tail one-shot! Since I got a great response for my NaLu oneshot 'Growing Pains' (Shameless plug ftw) I thought I'd spin out another little thingamajig for my all time favourite Fairy Tail couple. Gajeel x Levy!**

-

Allowed

When he had been a member of Phantom Lord he had thought himself free. He was the strongest. He could do whatever the hell he liked. It was only one he'd been sent to start the war against Fairy Tail did he realise that his freedom was being seriously impaired. There were far too many things that he hadn't been allowed to do. All because he'd been the enemy.

_He hadn't been allowed to hold back against the Dumbass Duo and the little… thing.  
He hadn't been allowed to wince at her tears.  
He hadn't been allowed to refrain from branding and crucifying her.  
He hadn't been allowed to let her down.  
He hadn't been allowed to carefully find her scattered and torn possessions and leave them somewhere she could find them again.  
He hadn't been allowed to casually pass by the hospital and accidentally see if she was still kicking.  
He hadn't been allowed to notice how good she smelt.  
__**He hadn't been allowed to think she was beautiful.**___

After Phantom's defeat (totally not his fault) Gajeel realised that really, maybe Fairy Tail was the place for him. It had an interesting and dynamic promotion system, a five star restaurant with excellent rates for the good Fairy Tail mages, was situated in the beautiful and quaint town of Magnolia… and it didn't have any irritating little _limitations. _Well, apart from beating seven kinds of crap out of the Dumbass Duo.

_He was allowed to watch her out of the corner of his eye, when he was sure that no one would notice.  
He was allowed to systematically remove all the potentially dangerous missions from the request board.  
He was allowed to growl at Mirajane's knowing smile yet not deny a thing.  
He was allowed to subtly check up on her after every mission.  
He was allowed to loathe the Dumbass Duo because they were on her team.  
He was allowed to hate them because she smiled at them.  
He was allowed to hate them because she loved them.  
He was allowed to the feel smug because she didn't love them that much.  
He was allowed to 'accidentally' leave behind random books that he thought she'd like where he knew she was likely to find them.  
He was allowed to feel deliriously happy when he saw her reading them.  
He was allowed to hunt down and terrify every male in Magnolia who gave her a second glance.  
He was allowed to think that she was the most goddamn adorable thing.  
He was allowed to go around in a daze whenever he caught a glimpse of her underwear.  
He was allowed to only feel mild discomfort when he acted like a creepy stalker.  
He was allowed to thump Natsu over the head whenever he started laughing.  
He was allowed to grab her one evening when the guild was deserted.  
He was allowed to kiss her and kiss her and never want to let go.  
He was allowed to growl with delight when she kissed him back.  
__**He was allowed to love her.**_

Gajeel kissed Levy fiercely again, snarling with satisfaction when she let slip a little moan. He was decided. He goddamn _loved _Fairy Tail.

-

**A/N: A very short little one shot. I may well continue this as a drabble series, but if you'd like me too, please give some feedback so I know whether it's a good idea or not. Please review and tell me how you feel about this!**

SHAMELESS PLUG: If you want to read a free GajeelxLevy Doujin please check out zabbs at deviantart. 


	2. Hot Boys

**Hey everyone. X] Just belted out a quick drabble. Something more from Levy's perspective this time! This hasn't been checked too carefully, so sorry for any typos. Please review to tell me what you think and to suggest ideas!  
**

* * *

It was generally accepted by the whole of Magnolia that Fairy Tail was bursting at the seams with desirable girls. Hot girls, strong girls, cute girls. There was someone for every taste in the mage guild Fairy Tail. People, even civilians, would try to get into Fairy Tail just to have a chance with the girl of their dreams. However, what most people didn't realise was that Fairy Tail had a lot of girls because _damn _did it have a lot of hot boys.

* * *

It was a classic weekend afternoon. Missions were a little slow, and people were too worn out and sluggish to go on them anyway. The Fairy Tail girls were all sitting behind the bar with Mira, who for once wasn't busy. Propped up on their elbows, lazily watching people in the guild, the girls were playing 'Hot or Not.'

"Hot." Cana stated bluntly as Bixlow walked into the guild with Fried. The other girls studied him for a moment.  
"I guess." That came from Lucy and Levy chipped in with a giggle. "Can you see how long his tongue is?" This drew laughter from everyone apart from Evergreen who made a gagging sound. "Ew! The guy is like my brother! And he's weird with those dolls." There was a couple of sighs and someone muttered, "Damn." Erza, who looked like she wasn't sure whether to be disapproving or confused, was silent for a moment before remarking. "They would be good for swordsmanship training."  
"Erza, that's boyfriend material, not whether they're hot."  
"True."

After a while Mira said, her voice pensive, "Fried's pretty cute."  
"I like his hair."  
"Little too pretty for my taste though. And again with the brother thing."  
Levy giggled again. "Ah, I guess Evergreen's type is all muscled and _manly._" This drew more laughter and Evergreen whacked Levy over the head. Just as the giggles were dying down Mira said pensively, deadly serious despite the cute smile on her face: "If you two have ugly babies I will cry."  
"I'M NOT HAVING HIS BABIES!"

Fortunately an argument was avoided as Natsu and Grey stormed into the guild shouting at each other loudly.  
"HOT! Grey-sama is hot!"  
"Yeah, he's pretty hot. Can you see those abs?"  
"Cana is Juvia's new rival in love?" Cana snorted and glanced at where Macao was sitting drinking with Wakaba. "Nope. I'm more into the sexy older man." The brunette wiggled her eyebrows at the others who burst out laughing again. "Juvia's rival in love Lucy, thinks Grey-sama is hot?"  
"Eh, he's not bad, but I think Natsu's better."  
"Hmm, I would agree, but the moron attitude ruins it a little."  
"Really? I think it's cute." Lucy giggled to herself and blushed. "Besides, he's pretty sexy when he's beating up monsters."

A moment later Visca turned her attention to her boyfriend. "I think Al's hot." Since none of the girls wanted to stray into the dangerous territory of encroaching on someone's boyfriend the focus was swiftly and tactfully changed. Lucy turned to Levy with a wide smile. "Levyyy! Don't think I haven't noticed! You haven't told us which guy you think is the hottest!" The other girls, upon hearing this crowded around the little bookworm. "Yeah, Levy! Tell us!"  
"Jeez you guys. It's super obvious." Levy let out a dreamy sigh. "The hottest guy in the guild is Gajeel."  
The others gaped at her.  
"I-I _guess._"  
"He does have muscles like iron."  
"You remember that one time he took his shirt off to work on the plumbing? _Hmm._"  
"He's so scary though!"  
"Yeah… but if Levy likes him…"  
The little blue haired mage grinned at them. "You guys… Let me spell it out. He's handsome, he does indeed have muscles like iron, the scariness is also super hot, those piercings are just… _damn._" She raised an eyebrow at them. "Need I continue?"

None of them noticed the man sitting on the balcony above them, dragon sensitive senses allowing him to hear everything.  
Gajeel grinned like a maniac. Levy thought he was hot.

* * *

Later that day Levy found herself sitting by herself in the guild. It was a late and she was all alone. Or so she thought. The little mage let out a squeak of surprise as she felt a warm puff of air on the neck and someone chuckled. She spun around on her stool, but relaxed instantly when she saw Gajeel grinning at her. Most would have considered him too close, his waist brushing her knees, but Levy enjoyed the contact immensely. "Gajeel? What is is?" His grin widened. "Oh, nothing much." He leaned closer and closer to the now blushing Levy. "Just wanted to let you know that I think you're pretty hot too."

The dragon slayer was both surprised and intensely pleased when Levy gave him a cheeky smile and short kiss. It was a start, but not nearly enough… With a little pleased growl he kissed her firmly.

Neither of them left the guild hall for a long, long time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. X3 R&R! **


End file.
